1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus, more particularly, a flat display apparatus having a plurality of picture elements arranged in a matrix form, the picture elements being formed by organic electroluminescence devices, field luminous devices and so on, and having special featured electrode structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat display apparatus, a plurality of flat display elements are driven by electrodes arranged in two dimensional directions. When driving such the flat display apparatus, for example, a flat display apparatus 100a as shown in FIG. 1, by a single matrix driving method (a passive matrix method) to lengthen a selection time of row electrodes (scanning electrodes) 100b, specifically to lengthen the selection time by double, column electrodes (signal electrodes) 100c are divided into two regions of upper portion and lower portion and the divided column electrodes are supplied with individual display signals. The reason of adopting the two division driving method is based upon a structural restriction that drive circuits which supply the display signals to the divided column electrodes can only connect to the column electrodes from the both upper and lower ends.
In such the simple matrix drive methods of the flat display apparatus 100a in which the column electrodes are divided into upper and lower regions, the lengthening of the selection time of the row electrodes 100b are limited up to double and it suffers from the disadvantage of the limitation of the lengthening of the selection time of the row electrodes 100b. This means, compared with the active matrix type display apparatus wherein many active elements of TFT (thin film transistor) are employed, the flat display apparatus 100a of FIG. 1 has low luminance of the display apparatus, low contrast, and low response. Further, when a large flat display apparatus is constructed by arranging such the flat display apparatuses like the arrangement of assembled tiles, the column electrodes (signal electrodes) 100c are divided into two regions of upper and lower portions and the drive circuits 100d are connected to those column electrodes 100c to supply the display signals to the column electrodes from upper and lower both ends of the flat display apparatus. In such case, a space (flame) is needed for arranging the drive circuits 100d around the large flat display apparatus. Such space (flame) causes the discontinuity at the boundaries of the adjacent display apparatuses in the large flat display apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flat display apparatus having a high luminous, a high contrast, and a high speed response.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large flat display apparatus assembled a plurality of flat display apparatuses and free from the discontinuity on the display.
According to the present invention, there is provided a flat display apparatus including a plurality of signal electrodes divided into at least three regions; a plurality of scanning electrodes intersecting to the plurality of signal electrodes; and a plurality of displaying signal supplying circuits for independently supplying display signals to the signal electrodes in each divided region.
A selection time of the scanning electrode may be defined by the division of the signal electrodes so that the selection time is longer than that of a flat apparatus in which a plurality of signal electrodes are not divided or are divided into two regions.
Preferably, a plurality of feeding portions are provided on a rear surface of a display panel of said flat display apparatus and used for supplying signals to the signal electrodes in each divided region therethrough, and wherein drive circuit are connected to the corresponding signal electrodes in each region at the feeding portions.
Also preferably, a plurality of feeding portions are provided on the rear surface of a display panel of said flat display apparatus and used for supplying signals to the signal electrodes in each divided region therethrough, and wherein drive circuit are connected to the corresponding signal electrodes in each region at the feeding portions.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a flat display apparatus comprising a display panel in which a plurality of signal electrodes and a plurality of scanning electrodes are intersected. The signal electrodes are divided into two or more regions, and a plurality of feeding portions for supplying signal to the signal electrodes are provided on a rear surface of the display panel.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a flat display apparatus comprising a display panel in which a plurality of signal electrodes and a plurality of scanning electrodes are intersected. The signal electrodes are divided into two or more regions, a plurality of feeding portions for supplying signal to the signal electrodes are provided on a rear surface of said display panel, and a plurality of drive circuits for supplying the signals to said signal electrodes through the feeding portions are provided on the rear surface of said display panel.